


Support

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Customer Service & Tech Support, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, yes, we're looking for a specialist in the the new government medical software. Ours is crashing the computers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Martha/Tosh - tech support au

“Oh bloody hell.” Martha kicks the machine underneath her desk and runs a hand through her hair. She's trying to run her own practice here, and the new software the government insists they use keeps glitching.

“The computer again, Doctor Jones?” Angie, her receptionist, pokes her head around the corner.

“Yeah,” Martha admits, “Gonna have to call that tech place again.”

Their line is busy however, and Martha needs this programme to work, like, yesterday.

“Pick someone else,” she says, “who knows how long we'd wait for service.”

Angie nods and picks the next name on the list.

“Hello, yes, we're looking for a specialist in the the new government medical software. Ours is crashing the computers.”

Angie listens while Martha resorts to making handwritten notes in the patients' files.

“Yes, as soon as possible.” The receptionist responds, and then thanks the person on the other line before hanging up.

“She'll be here first thing in the morning.”

-

And so she is, patiently waiting outside the office as Martha rushes up.

Sorry,” she apologizes, “subway was running late.”

The woman shrugs a shoulder in answer. Martha furrows a brow. Maybe this is a patient?

“You are the tech support, yeah?”

She blinks and flushes. “Oh, yeah, Toshiko. Sato. From, yeah, computer repair.”

Martha nods and smiles politely. “Alright then. C'mon back, I'll just need to turn everything on.”

Toshiko follows her, glancing around as she does so, jumping slightly as a loud hum starts up.

“That'll stop in a bit,” Martha assures her. “Old heater, y'know.”

“Ah, yes, of course.”

-

Martha starts preparing her supplies for the day, and she's maybe ten minutes into it when there's a cleared throat from the doorway. She startles and bangs her head on the cupboard.

“Oh my gosh,” the tech lady says and rushes over. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” says Martha ruefully as she presses her hand to her forehead. It comes away with a bit of blood and she sighs. “Not the first time.”

“Oh let me help,” Toshiko says and reaches past Martha to grab the liquid bandage jar and peroxide. She cleans the wound quickly and efficiently, before gently covering it.

“Maybe you should be the doctor,” Martha chuckles. To her surprise, the woman blushes and looks down at the floor a minute, stepping back.

“Yeah. Uh, I fixed the computer anyway.”

“Oh!” Martha lofts both brows. “Already?”

“Just a quick reinstall with the proper version. You had the wrong one on there.”

Martha sighs. “That will teach me to do my own IT. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” She tilts her head. “I was just about to dash out and grab a coffee before the office opens. C'mon, I'll buy you one.”

Those pretty brown eyes lift up and blink at her for a few minutes. “Tea,” she blurts at last.

Martha arches a brow.

“Tea. I drink tea. Not coffee.”

“Ah, well, tea then.” Martha smiles brightly and chivvies Toshiko out the door to the coffeeshop next door.

It takes a while, but eventually Martha succeeds in getting her to open up a bit about herself. She learns that Toshiko's parents are overbearing, and that she's an actual genius, and that she loves doing the crossword. Martha's managed to make her smile and gotten permission to call her Tosh. She's a bit sad to have to part, but it was a nice outing and her computer's fixed, and she's got patients.

-

It's about two weeks later when her laptop at home starts doing some really weird shit, and without thinking, she grabs her cell and punches in Tosh's number from the business card.

“Hello?” comes a sleepy voice, and Martha's eyes dart to her clock. It's after one a.m.

“Oh, Tosh, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't look at the time first.”

There's a silence.

“Doctor Jones?”

“Martha. And yes. My home computer's acting a bit odd, is all. I'll call you in the morning, yeah?”

“What's it doing?” Tosh queries, and Martha describes the issue to her. She emails Martha some things to download and run, and it takes two hours, but everything's working better than before.

“Thank you Tosh,” Martha yawns.

“Anytime,” the other woman says, and then hangs up.

Martha sends her flowers in the morning.

Tosh shows up at her door an hour later with them in her hand and sets the vase carefully on the counter. “I can't accept these.”

Martha tilts her head. “Why not?”  
“Because I didn't do anything special and flowers are just _such a thing_ , and everyone wants to know who they're from and my mother asked if I was dating someone and I really can't tell her that it was you and so I had to say it was a wrong number and the way she looked at me was awful.”

That's the most words that Martha's heard Tosh put together yet.

“You can't tell her you're dating a doctor?”

“No, because she'll want to meet – ” She stutters to a stop and blinks wide at Martha. “What?”

Martha grins and pushes the flowers at Tosh. “Let me take you out to dinner.”

Tosh goes very pale, then flushes red and then sways on her feet. Martha waits while she takes a deep breath and then lets it go.

“Yeah, okay,” she says at last, darting a shy smile up at Martha, hugging the flowers close to her chest.

“Excellent. I'll pick you up at eight.”

Tosh flashes her a smile and rushes out the door, Martha smiles gently and goes back to her patients.

-

Martha borrows her brother's Bentley, and her sister's Dior, and takes Tosh to a dinner at Artusi. Then she takes her home for coffee and some light kisses for dessert.

Except Tosh isn't satisfied with that and ends up pinning Martha to the mattress.

They both call off work the next day.

 


End file.
